The Power of Friendship
by Rebelbot
Summary: Someone had kidnapped Optimus' men and now Optimus travels the glaxey to stop a power crazed robot from ruling the universe with help from his human Friends and strange new allies. Based on armada series. All chapters put in. Chapter 9 and 10 mix up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A robot started running down the corroderes, his only hope is that the news of the situation isn't worse than he thought. His name is Optimus. He is the leader of the Autobots who have been living on their home planet Cybertron for thousnds of years. He had just received word that some of his men had send an SOS and that they were in trouble.

"What's the status on the SOS that we received, Red Alert," Optimus said as he entered the room.

Red Alert was typing away on the computer, searching for the location of where the SOS came from.

"Nothing yet, sir, but by the sound of the SOS it seems that they were in trouble," Red Alert said.

Optimus wasw worried that theymay not get to the others in time. But little did Optimus know that in the far reaches of the galaxies, a creature so evil, so rotten that people will not speak of its name was plotting something for Optimus and his men. This creature goes by the name Rowton.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're a fool Optimus Prime, that SOS was just something to lure you into my trap and when you get here the real fun begins," Rowton said with an evil smile on his face.

"I got the coordinates on where the SOS came from, sir," Red Alert said suddenly after a few tense moments.

"Good, lets get on our way before it is to late," Optimus said.

As they boarded the ship Optimus only woundered what was in store for them when they reached there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

it seemed like just another day for Rad and the others. They were on their way to school, thinking about a test and homework but most of all thinking about what the Autobots were doing. It seemed so long since they lass saw the Autobots. They also wondered if they will ever see them again.

"Do you think we will ever see the Autobots again, Rad," asked Carlos as the five friends went to school.

"I don't know, Carlos, maybe we will or maybe we won't," Rad said.

"Ah, don't worry, Carlos, we will see the Autobots someday, they did say they will come and visit," said Alexis who riding behind them.

"Yeah, Carlos, we will be able to see the Autobots again," said Billy who was riding along side with Fred.

"I sure hope you're right, guys," Carlos said unconvinced.

Little did the kids know that they were going to see Optimus Prime real soon and that they were going to have an adventure into new worlds and meet new friends?

Meanwhile on a strange planet far from Earth Optimus and the Autobots were trying to find the people who sent the SOS.

"Man, this place is deserted," Hot Shot said, "It's like no one lived here for a long time."

"I'm starting to get the feeling that we're walking into a trap of some kind," said Jetfire looking around.

"Same here," said Sideswipe.

"Stay on your guards, men," Optimus said, "Trap or not we won't know for sure until we invesagate."

They continued on their way until they reached a clearing. Suddenly out of nowhere a shot rang out and Sideswipe went down.

"What was that!" said Jetfire.

"Sideswipe has been hit!" cried Hot Shot.

"Everybody takes cover," Optimus ordered.

But before anyone can get to a safe place a dark fog covered the whole clearing. The fog was so thick that Optimus couldn't see the others but can still hear them. All Optimus could hear have them was their cries for of help and then went quiet.

"Hot Shot, Jetfire, Sideswipe, can you hear me," Optimus cried but heard no reply.

Then in the distance Optimus heard a voice, not of his men but of someone else.

"HA, ha, ha, they can't hear you Optimus Prime," the voice said.

"Who are you, show yourself," Optimus said to voice.

"I don't think so, not now, but soon we will," It said with a chuckle, "Your men have already been captured but I'm going to let you go until we meet."

"And why are you letting me go," Optimus said wondering.

"Just so you can see what I have planned for Cybertron and what I've done to it and what I'm going to do with you," It said laughing, "So run along Optimus Prime because the time will come when you will become mine."

Then the voice trailed off and Optimus soon returned to Cybertron only to find out that all of his men were gone. Right there and then Optimus knew that he had to find a way to stop this person before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

The school bell rang throughout the school telling all the kids that summer break has begun. Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Fred, and Billy all decided to go to the park to have a picnic to celebrate the victory over Unicron.

"Hurry up, Fred, will ya," Billy shouted over his shoulder.

"I'm coming, just hold up," Fred answered back coming up the street, "How far is the park anyway."

"Don't worry, we're already here," Alexis answered pointing ahead to the park.

They were just started to set up their pinic when Optinus Prime came there through the worp gate.

"Optimus!!!," They all cried.

They were surpressed to see him there because they were not really excepeting to see him in a park.

"Hey kids, sorry to intruped your picnic like this but I need your help," Optimus said looking down at the kids.

"What do you need help with Optimus?," Rad asked.

"I think we should move to someplace else before I tell you what happened," Optimus said transforming into a truck.

When they had reached a place out of sight and out of hearing Optimus transformed back into robot mode and told the kids about the SOS, the strange fog, and the voice.

"And you don't know who it is that is doing it," Carlos said.

"I'm afraid not," answered Optimus.

"I still don't understand why the person let you go like that," Rad said deep in thought.

"I wish I knew but I don't," Optimus said, "but I do know where he is."

"You do!," said Fred, "wow, that's great where is he."

"I believe that he lives on the planet known as Planet Toetin," said Optimus, "Planet Toetin is very far, do you think your up to the challenge, kids."

"I'm in," Carlos said.

"I'm in too," said Rad.

"Count me in," said Alexis.

"Me too," said Billy.

"Don't forget me, I'm coming too," said Fred.

"Good, lets go, the ship is ready for us in space," said Optimus.

And so Optimus and the kids boarded the ship known as the Ark and started on their wild adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Hot Shot awoken and quickly stood up looking around and saw that he was in some kind of cell. It was small but big enough to move about in. It was completely barren with only the steel floor to sit and lay on. There were no windows and only one door that are sealed with bars.

"Where am I, what is this place?" he said going to the bars in the front of his cell and taking one bar in each hand.

"Don't you worry a thing, Hot Shot," a voice suddenly said.

"Huh, whose there, show yourself," Hot Shot said back to the voice.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm afraid that I can't show myself to you but I will tell you my name," it said, "I go by the name of Rowton."

"Alright than, Rowton, why did you bring me here and what did you do to with the others?" Hot Shot asked.

"Don't worry about your friends, their in the cell across from you," Rowton said pleased with himself on how well his plan was going.

Hot Shot looked across to the other side and saw for the first time a cell. It was just like his and on the floor lying very still was his friends Jetfire, Sideswipe, and Red Alert.

"Guys, what you did to them, if you killed them I'll ……. I'll …….," Hot Shot said. He didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry I just short circuit their system but to much so they will awaken soon," Rowton said laughing to himself, "and for your other question you will find out soon enough as soon as your leader arrives."

"That doesn't answer my question Rowton, so you better start explaining," Hot Shot said, "hey are you listening Rowton, ANSWER ME,"

But Rowton wasn't listening to him; he was watching Optimus Prime and the kids fling in the Ark.

"And now the real fun begins," Rowton said smiling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

As Optimus and the kids went through space question keep going through the minds. Will they make it in time? Are their friends still alive or is it too late? It seems like only time will tell.

"Are we there yet, guys?" Fred asked, "I'm getting hungry."

"Ah, Fred, can you think of anything else besides food?" said Billy shaking his head.

"I can't help it, Billy," said Fred, "that just the way I am."

"Don't worry, Fred, it can't be much longer until we reach Toetin," Optimus replied.

"Hey, what is that!?" cried Alexis pointing at the screen monitor.

The screen monitor was showing a strange fog appeared in front of them and it seems like they were heading straight for it.

"I wonder where that fog came from?" asked Rad.

"I don't know," said Carlos, "but it seems like we're heading straight for it."

"I'm going to see if I can drive the ship over it," Optimus said as he prepared to drive the ship over.

When he tried to change the ship course the ship would not. He tried again and again but the ship would not change course.

"What's the matter, Optimus," Rad asked, "is something wrong?"

"It seems like the ship won't change its course no matter how much I try," Optimus replied, "It almost seem like the fog is drawing us in."

"You mean we got to go through it?" asked Carlos.

"Yes, it seem like the only," Optimus said.

But as soon as they entered the fog the ship began to rock furiously as if a giant was rocking it.

"Hold on kids we're going to have a bumpy ride," Optimus cried.

As the ship continued to rock it was approaching a planet that wasn't Toetin. The ship came closer and closer……. CRASH!!!! It crashed on the planet.

The ship slide across the ground until it came to a complete stop. As smoke rose into the air it caught the attention of strange creatures that lived on the planet. As the creatures surround our hero's ship, getting ever closer to it, we can only wonder this: Are these creatures friend or foe?


	6. Chapter 6

Hot Shot sat in his corner as he thought about what Rowton had in store for him and his friends and for Optimus. As he sat thinking he suddenly heard a soft groan coming from the cell across from him. The groan was coming from his friends for it seems like they were awakening. Hot Shot quickly ran up to the bar door.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel like a ton of bricks fell on my head," Jetfire said rubbing his head.

"I feel like my system been scrambled up." Sideswipe said slowly getting up.

"I'm a bit bruised up, but I'm going to be fine," said Red Alert.

"Hey, where are we, Hot Shot?" Sideswipe asked.

"I wish I knew but I don't," reply Hot Shot, "but I do know who brought us here."

"You do," Red Alert said.

"Well spell it who was it?" asked Jetfire.

"The person who brought us here goes by the name of Rowton," Hot Shot replied.

"Rowton, never heard of him," said Red Alert, "do you have any info on him, Hot Shot."

"No I don't," Hot Shot answered, "but I do know that this Rowton guy has something in store for us and for Optimus, I don't know what it is but I'm guessing its not good."

"I hope Optimus gets us out of here before it's too late," said Sideswipe worried.

"Oh, don't you worry my little friend; Optimus will be joining you shortly, just you wait," Rowton said with an evil smile


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Optimus activated his optics to stare at a ground colored sky. He slowly started to remember what had happened. He was on a ship with the kids and they were pulled in by a strange fog and crashed landed on a strange planet. But now he was worried about the kids. Where were they, are they alright, did they make it out of the crash?

"Ah, you're awake," a voice spoke to Optimus' left.

Optimus looked to his left expecting to see a person but he did not see one. In place of what Optimus thought was a person was a transformer size tiger cover in a golden armor on its face, back, paws, and on its tail. The tiger had two massive fangs that were longer then it can open its mouth. The mask armor seen to cover the front half of the fangs with a small horn coming out from the middle of its forehead. The armor on its back seems to be in a shape of a saddle for someone to ride on. The pieces of armor took the shape of the paws while the piece on the tail was in a shape of two thunder bolts coming out of the sides.

"I was worried that the crash you had damaged your system," The tiger said.

Optimus stared in shock at the tiger. He was in shock to see a talking tiger standing in front of him.

"Don't be alarmed, my friend," the tiger said, "I know it's not everyday that you meet a talking tiger.

"Who are you?" asked Optimus finally able to speak.

"My name is Saber Fang," She answered, "I am the leader of the Kotic Pack."

Optimus slowly sat up and looked around. It appeared he was in a place where no trees grew so it was nothing but a desert. As Optimus looked around his optics fell upon the ship and he quickly remember the kids.

"What happened to the kids?" Optimus quickly asked Saber Fang.

"Ah, the kids, you don't have to worry about them," Saber Fang answered, "their right here."

"Hey Optimus, how are you feeling," said Rad when he came out from behind Saber Fang's paw.

Carlos came out after Rad soon followed by Alexis then Billy and Fred. Optimus sighed a big relief. He was glad that the kids made it out of the crash unharmed.

"I'm just fine and I'm glad you kids are alright," Optimus said then turned looked up to Saber Fang, "Thank you for helping us, Saber Fang."

"Don't mention it, Optimus," said Saber Fang then continued, "I was wondering if you and your friends can stay awhile to have a feast with my pack."

Optimus thought for a moment and then agreed to come. Saber Fang lead them through a gulley and then out to a clearing. Within the clearing Optimus and the kids saw a great fire surrounded by tigers who were the same size as Saber Fang but different colors. Another different was that the others were not wearing the armor mask that Saber Fang was wearing. As Optimus and the kids sat down Saber Fang entered the ring and stood by the fire place.

"I'm proud to say that tonight we are going to have guest," Saber Fang said in a loud voice so everyone will hear.

Everybody in the ring began to talk about what Saber Fang said until all eyes fell on Optimus and the kids.

"These guest came a long way from another planet," Saber Fang continued, "And if my new friend, Optimus Prime, would be so kind as to tell us of his journey to here."

And with that Saber Fang let out an ear- splitting thunderous roar. Two tigers, known as Greystone and White Out, went behind Optimus and pushed him to the fires edge. Optimus, with no other choice, told all about how his men were kidnapped and about the mysterious voice and how his and the kids ship went into a fog and crashed landed on this planet. After Optimus was finished telling his story Greystone got up and told Optimus to follow her to the dinner table for the feast. White Out went to get the kids and bring them to the table so they would not be left out. As soon as everyone was seated, with Optimus and the kids on the right and left of Saber Fang, tigers of different colors came with plates of all kinds of food.

The feast soon began when the food was set on the table. As Optimus and Saber Fang talked about the plans on rebuilding the ship and how to get to Toetin the kids were enjoying the feast.

"Wow," said Carlos looking around, "I never thought that we be eating on a whole new world with talking tiger."

"Yeah," replied Alexis, "I wouldn't believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself."

The others soon agreed and continued to enjoy feast. Little did our heroes or their new found friends know that they were being watched by Rowton himself.  
"Well, it seems like there is a set back in my plan," he said with a frown on his face, "who would have known that Optimus Prime would run into Saber Fang and her tribe."

You see Rowton disliked the Kotics but it was Saber Fang he disliked the most. For you see Saber Fang was the only person alive that knows how to defeat Rowton and that is why Rowton disliked Saber Fang.

"I need to find a way to separate Optimus from Saber Fang before that tiger spills my secret," Rowton said pounding a fist into the arm rest.

Then Rowton had an evil plan, a plan that will separate Optimus from Saber Fang.

"Why didn't I think of this before," Rowton said smiling to himself, "This plan will surly get this party started."

Rowton laughed out loud, pleased with himself. We can only wonder what Rowton has in store for Optimus and what will happen to the ones he already captured. Only time will tell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The feast was now done and everyone had gone to bed to get some shut- eye before they got started rebuilding the ship. As Optimus, the Kotics, and the kids slept a creature and others like it were slowly closing in on our heroes. They weaved through the sleeping Kotics and to the kids and Optimus. When the creatures reached our heroes they shoot out a strange substance and wrapped Optimus, Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Fred, and Billy in it. As these creatures busied themselves with wrapping their pray in their sticky web a string of webbing fell upon the face of Saber Fang. She awoke when she felt it and saw the creatures on her friends. Saber Fang leaped up letting out an eat-splitting thunderous roar and attacked the intruders. Her roar alerted the others and awoke Optimus and the kids from their sleep. They tried to move but the web held tight. All they could do ways lay there and watch the Kotics and the spider-like creature fight. The Kotic tried everything in their power to keep their enemies at bay. Little did the Kotics realize that one of their enemies had gotten behind them and was now closing in on Optimus and the kids. Our heroes were lucky enough for Saber Fang looked over at them and saw the spider closing in. Saber Fang ran up and jumped onto the spider and dug her massive fangs into the spider, killing it in an instant. She then used her massive fangs to cut through the web that was holding her friend.

"Kids, take cover," Optimus ordered to the kids as he leapt up.

"All right, Optimus," Rad answered as he lead the others to safety.

"Be careful, Optimus," Alexis shouted over her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll be alright," Optimus answered back as he shot at one of the spiders.

As soon as Rad and the others found a safe place they sat and watched Optimus and the Kotics fight. Optimus and Saber Fang were fighting side by side watching out for each others back. As Optimus used his gun to fight of the enemy, Saber Fang used both her massive fangs and claws. Saber Fang the leapt up into the air and over the spiders. She roared out as she released a gigantic lighting bolt that destroyed all of the spider-like creatures. The ground was soon covered by the crisp remains of the creatures.

"That was a very good attack," Optimus replied looking around, " Where did you learn to do that?"

"I didn't learn it," Saber Fang answered back, "I knew how to do it  
The day I was first born."

"What do call that attack?" asked Billy poking at one of the remains.

"I call that attack my Thunder of Annihilation," Saber Fang said, "It can destroy an entire army with just one lighting bolt."

"Wow, it was so cool," Fred said.

"Well, thank you, Fred," Saber Fang.

As they looked over the battle ground our heroes wondered who had sent these creatures and why were they after Optimus and the kids.

"I know who could have done this," Saber Fang said sniffing the once tan ground.

"You do!," Optimus said surprised.

"Yes," Saber Fang replied looking up at Optimus, "The person that sent these creatures was no other then Rowton himself."

"Who in the world is Rowton?" Rad asked.

"Rowton is my long time foe whose goal is to rule the whole galaxy," Saber Fang explained, "And he will stop at nothing until he does."

"Hmm…," said thinking, "He must be the one who kidnapped all my men on Cybertron."

"If you want I can help you stop Rowton before it is too late," Saber Fang suggested.

"Thank you but I must turn down your offer," Optimus said, "I think we had caused too much trouble for you and your tribe."

"Ah, my dear friend, what you don't know is that I am the only person who knows how to defeat Rowton," Saber Fang said.

And with that, Optimus, the kids, and Saber Fang, with help from the Kotics, were able to repair the ship and went on their way to Toetin.


	9. Chapter 9

Optimus, Saber Fang, and the kids were slowly approaching the Planet Toetin. A powerful force seems to pull the Ark to a certain place. As the Ark broke through the clouds our heroes saw before them a dark kingdom.

"There it is," Saber Fang spoke, "Castle Dread."

"Wow, it looks really creepy," Carlos said in a scared voice.

"That is where we are going to face Rowton," Optimus said.

"The only question is how are we going to get in?" Billy asked.

"Well it seems like the ship knows where we are going," Alexis pointed out.

"Alexis is right," Rad agreed, "It almost like someone or something is pulling the ship in the right direction."

As the Ark got closer a bridge came out and curved up a bit as it stretched out to let the ship land. As soon as the Ark landed on the platform six guards came out from a nearby building and waited to bring them inside the kingdom.

"It seems like Rowton was expecting us," Optimus said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Saber Fang said.

They came out and went inside the castle with the six guards forming a circle around them. For a few tense moments they walked the halls of Rowton's castle. On the each side of the walls there were pictures of Rowton and other people that were unknown. At the end of the hall was a wooden door. Two of the six guards that were walking in front ran up and took their place on either side of the door.

"I wonder what's behind that door?" asked Fred.

"I guess we're going to find out," Billy answered wondering the same thing.

As our heroes entered the room they were horrified by what they saw. Lying on four tables were there friends Hot Shot, Jetfire, Red Alert, and Sideswipe. A long tube was attached to each one and appears to drain all their energy.

"Hey it's our friends," Carlos shouted running to the tables where they lay.

"Hey guys, its me Carlos," Carlos said but his friends did not answer.

"Hey what's the matter with them?" Carlos asked realizing that something was very wrong.

"Maybe its got to do with those tubes," Optimus said, "It seems like their taking all their energy."

"I'm sorry but your wrong, Optimus Prime," a voice said in the darkness.

Everyone turned around to the source of where the voice was coming from. Rowton slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the light in front of them. He was a basic built robot with a wide chest that slowly shrinks into a small wrest. His legs were heavily built from thigh to feet. His mouth was covered by a solid mask and only his eyes could be seen. The front of his helmet extended forward over his eyes like a visor. Two wings – like jets were on his back giving the ability to fly. He was calm in both stance and voice before his "guests"

"Those tubes aren't absorbing energy at," Rowton said.

"You must be Rowton, are you not?" Optimus asked.

"I am the one and only," Rowton replied in an unnerving calmness.

"What did you mean when you said that the tubes were not absorbing energy?" Optimus asked, "If they are not absorbing energy then what are the absorbing?"

"Their souls of course," Rowton replied.

"WHAT!!!" Our heroes shouted together.

"This room is made to absorb the souls of its victims," Rowton explained, "That are why it is known as the S.C. Room, it stands for Soul Collection and that is what happening to your friends right now."

"You monster, why are you doing this?" Optimus asked, anger now boiling up inside him.

"You see Optimus," Rowton began, "It is because I live off the souls of other people and with each soul I absorb I grow stronger and stronger and that is what I'm going to do with you, Optimus Prime."

Then out of nowhere Saber Fang jumped from behind Rowton. As Rowton and Optimus were talking Saber Fang quietly went behind Rowton for a surprise attack.

"I knew you were going to do that." He said calmly.

And with that he sent out a powerful energy burst that sent Saber Fang flying into a waiting cage. The cage quickly locked when Saber Fang was in and she was captured.

""You didn't really believe that it was that easy to attack me now did you?" Rowton said, "I'm much stronger now and to make sure that you don't spill my secret I better shut that mouth of yours."

Then a muzzle appeared on Saber Fang's mouth and she was unable to get it off.

"And now to business," Rowton said turning to Optimus.

Optimus was ready to fight Rowton if he had to.

"Kids, I want you to take cover quickly," Optimus said to the kids.

"But Optimus we want to stay with you," Rad said.

"I'm sorry Rad but you can't," Optimus replied, "This is a fight I can't get any humans involved in."

Rad and the others did as they were told and went to find a safe place to hide. Rowton wasn't going to let them get away that easily. With a just a snap of his fingers a cage formed around the kids and the too were captured.

"Leaving so soon," Rowton said, "But the party just begun."

"Let the children go," Optimus said in a demanding voice, "This is between you and me, it doesn't involve them."

"Oh, it has something to do with these five humans," Rowton said.

"What?" asked Optimus.

"You didn't think that the soul collector depends on electricity, now did you?" Rowton asked, "Oh no, what it really depends on is a human sacrifice."

"No," Optimus cried.

"You got to be kidding," Carlos said, "We're going to be sacrifice."

"That's right, human," Rowton replied, "but the soul collector needs someone to take the soul away from before I make a sacrifice and that is where you fall into my plan, Optimus Prime."

Optimus did not answer right away. He was thinking on how to free his friends but the more time he wasted the more of his friends souls are being taken away. At that moment he got an idea on how to free his friends. He raised his arm guns and fired. The four tubes were not off.

"What!" Rowton said.

Optimus did the same for both the kids and Saber Fang's cages but the locks would not break.


	10. Chapter 10

A strange figure was limping to a huge kingdom. It soon came upon a long hall and limped until it fell before a throne. Sitting on the throne was none other then the evil Rowton.

"What brings you back to my kingdom, Kachin," Rowton said to the figure before him.

"I came to tell you about the mission you sent me and my men on," Kachin said in a voice that was too low to hear.

"Ah, yeas, the capture of Optimus Prime and the kids," said Rowton taking no notice of Kachin's injuries, "Tell me, were you able to get them."

"Well master, we were unable to capture them," Kachin said in a scared voice.

"WHAT!!!" Rowton shouted so loudly that the walls rattled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE UNABLE TO CAPTURE THEM?"

"Well you see," Kachin began, "Saber Fang woke up and destroyed all my men."

"Hmm, it seems like Saber Fang is more troublesome then I thought," Rowton said to himself.

"Eh, master," Kachin said in an even softer voice.

"What is it," Rowton said to Kachin.

"I have seen Saber Fang riding with Optimus on the ship," Kachin said, "And they are heading this way."

"Hmmm, so they are," Rowton said, "Let them come, it only makes this game of mine more fun."

"Master?" Kachin said.

"Yes, Kachin, what is it?" Rowton asked looking down at Kachin.

"What should we do with the ones we already captured?" asked Kachin.

"Bring them to the S.C. Room for the ceremony," ordered Rowton, "Because my main guest is almost here."

"He let us out of here," cried Sideswipe, "Does anybody hear me, let us out."

"Ah, stop yelling, Sideswipe," Replied Jetfire, "I bet nobody can hear you through these thick walls."

"We got to get out of here, Jetfire," Said Sideswipe turning to Jetfire, "We just can't sit around doing nothing."

"I know how you feel, Sideswipe," Hot Shot said from across the hall, "But we can't because we don't know how."

"I'm wondering what that Rowton guy going to do to us," said Red Alert.

"I've been wondering the same thing," Jetfire said.

From the far side of cell a door opened and someone came in. The person walked to the two cells where Hot Shot, Sideswipe, Jetfire, and Red Alert were in.

"Hey, who are you and why are you keeping us in here?" Hot Shot asked the newcomer.

"That doesn't matter," Kachin said, "I got special orders from Rowton to take you to the S.C. Room."

"The S.C. Room?" Sideswipe repeated, "What is that?"

"You will soon find out when you get there," Kachin answered.

Kachin unlocked the cell doors and lead the prisoners through the hall and out the door. Once out the door two guards went behind Jetfire and Red Alert. The hall was lit by the fire of the torches that lines the walls. They walked until they reached a wooden door.

"This is the S.C. Room," Kachin announced.

"Something tells me that we're in trouble," Sideswipe said nervously.

Hot Shot, Jetfire, Sideswipe, and Red Alert went inside not knowing what awaits them in that room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nice try but your attempts to free you friends are useless," Rowton said laughing, "The only way to free them is to use the key which I have."

Rowton then raised one hand in front of him. Then he opened it and on the palm of his hand was the key to the two cages.

"You know, Optimus, if you really want to free your friends," Rowton said, "Why don't you and I have a little fight, winner takes all."

"Don't do it , Optimus," Alexis cried, "His to powerful."

"Alright then," Optimus said, "I accept.

"Good," Rowton said, "Now things are getting intrusting."

Rowton began the fight with a punch. Optimus evaded it with a side step. Then he tried to punch Rowton but his opponent quickly disappeared. Rowton quickly reappeared behind Optimus and kicked him into the wall on the other side. Rowton sprang forward gathering energy in his fist. He then slammed it into Optimus abdomen when he got up. He dropped to his knees holding his abdomen with both arms. Rowton kicked him again causing Optimus to land on his back completely. Rowton then did downward kicks onto Optimus's chest. When he was done Optimus groan in pain.

"Pathetic," Rowton said, "And here I thought you would provide a though battle but I guess I was wrong."

"Optimus don't give up," Rad cried, "I know you can beat."

"Come on, Optimus, you can do it," Alexis shouted.

"Get up!." Carlos shouted as well.

"How touching," Rowton said, " What a shame it won't save you."

Rowton raise his leg again over Optimus. Sharp spikes popped out from under his foot. 

"NOW DIE!!!" Rowton yelled.

As he brought his foot down Optimus quickly grabbed it in both hand. Energon oozed out tell that the spikes had penetrated the armor of his hands.

"What!" Rowton cried in shock.

"This isn't over," Optimus said as his optics glowed bright when he activated them.  
Optimus then kicked Rowton off and slowly got up. He then fired his wrist guns at the still recovering Rowton.

"This can't be over, this can't be the end," Rowton groaned, "I will not be defeated"

With a final yell Rowton let out a huge amount of energy that not only engulfed the room but also the whole kingdom.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Optimus activated his optics to look upon a metallic ceiling. He couldn't remember what had happened or why his was there. It was clear to him that he was in a medic bay and that he was really weak.

"So you finally awake," a voice sounded from his right.

Optimus very weakly moved his head to the voice. Red Alert was standing at the door of the medic bay room.

"And I can see that you better even after what you have been through," said Optimus very weakly.

"I wish I can say the same for you, your no worse for wears," Red Alert said jokily.

"He, he; so what happened?" Optimus asked.

"Well you had big battle with Rowton and for a moment he had you beat but you turn the tables on him and so he didn't like it and as result he let out this burst of energy that would have destroyed us all if Saber Fang had not put up her thunder shield and transport us out of there," Red Alert explained.

"Yes, I remember now, so everybody made it out alright?" Optimus asked weakly.

"Yep, they are all safe and sound," Red Alert insured with a grin, "And we're going to have little victory celebration to celebrate your victory over Rowton as soon as you recovered."

"I can hardly wait," Optimus said happily.

"You better get some rest now, Optimus," Red Alert said, "For you have a long recovery ahead."

"That sounds good," Optimus replied, "I will."

Red Alert turned off the lights as he exited the room. Optimus soon deactivated his optics and allowed himself to slip into recharge mode. The moral of the story is that Friendship can conquer all and is truly powerful when you haves to share it with.  
The  
End


End file.
